


Is It Okay To Kiss Your Best Friend?

by JojianJensen



Category: Filthy Frank - Fandom, jojian - Fandom
Genre: Confused Ian, Fluff, Hey I actually wrote something that's more than a paragraph, I'll update these tags as I go, M/M, i can't think of a good title, very very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojianJensen/pseuds/JojianJensen
Summary: Ian wasn't the affectionate type, unlike his best friend, Joji, who didn't mind hugs and getting handsy with his friends in a friendly, comical way. So when Joji kissed Ian in "Hair Cake" for a gag, he figured it would be the first and last time he'd ever kiss his friend. Boy, was he wrong.





	1. How Do You Prevent Nervous Freak Outs?

It was December, so Ian and Joji flew down to Australia to visit Max for an early Christmas and begin working on a new video. They only planned to stay for a week, since the holidays would be coming up soon, and they would have to be able to make it home to visit their families. This meant that Ian would be the only one returning to the United States, since Joji would most likely be flying over to Japan to visit his family. With this in mind, the three men decided to make the most of their stay before they had to leave. That was exactly what they did.

"This is gonna be the best fuckin' holiday special ever produced," Joji declared sarcastically. They were going to film a video titled "Holiday Wars", and they planned to make it reminiscent of one of their previous videos, "Gentleman's Guide". All three of them stood in Max's kitchen, ready to begin shooting. HowToBasic hadn't arrived yet, so they'd have to film without him for today. This first scene was simple: There was mistletoe hung on the ceiling in the middle of the kitchen. The floor would be smeared with butter, Ian and Joji would be blindfolded, and Max would guide them underneath the festive plant by yelling directions at them. When they made it they'd do some gay shit, and then one of the boys would trade places with Max. After they had completed the challenge, they'd switch again. It was pretty simple.

Ian's face upturned into a grin when Max had suggested this skit. Sure, he was a bit skeptical at about what he had exactly meant when he said "gay shit", but other than that it seemed pretty funny and it was sure to please their fans. 

"Ready to get a bit _seexual_ there, Ian?" Joji asked in his familiar gravely Filthy Frank voice. Ian chuckled. "Hell yeah, dude."

"Alrighty boys, get in place. We have shit to film." Max reminded them. Joji threw on his Filthy Frank cap and goggles and ran in front of the camera. Ian followed suit.

Max ran behind the camera. "Ready in 3, 2, 1!"

"Welcome back, you failed abortions! Today, me and my boys Maxmoefoe and IdubbbzTV are gonna go at it in _Holiday Wars_..."

All the while Joji addressed the viewers, all Ian could think about was the fact that they were possibly going to kiss again, on camera. Ian didn't even know if he was actually gay for Joji, yet he was still terribly nervous. If they did end up kissing, was it going to be like their previous kiss, just a quick peck on the lips, or were they going to go further than that? Was Joji planning to pull something on him and be extra gay and get aggressive or some shit? The unending questions flooded his mind.

"Hey, Idubbbz! Snap out of it, faggot!"

Joji's loud, raspy voice in his ear pulled him from his thoughts. Ian's eyes locked onto the camera. "Hey..."

"As you can all see, Idubbbz hasn't even had a drink yet and he's already startin' to, uh, blackout. This, of course, will be an advantage to me when we get under that mistletoe." Joji wiggled his eyebrows in a seductive manner.

"Shut up, cunt." Ian quickly shot back. He didn't know if what Joji had just said was sarcasm, or if he was actually going to get freaky under that mistletoe. Either way, Ian was fighting the urge to freak out. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Gay, But Not Really

Ian was positioned on one side of the kitchen, and Joji on the other. All three men were now sporting terribly ugly Christmas sweaters, each of them printed with an image of a snowman with a carrot dick or some other kind of sex joke. So far, everything was going fine. Well, most of everything.

Ian was sweating bullets. Like, I-really-need-some-fucking-deodorant-right-now sweating. Shit. What if he smelled gross when they got up to the mistletoe? What if Joji went in for a hug and felt the sweat under his arms? He wanted to put on some cologne, or at least something to make himself feel presentable, but that was too late. Max was ready to start filming the next scene.

"Alrighty cunts. Let's get this show on the road. You ready?" Max asked.

"Yeah, definitely." Joji answered, his face adorned with a shit eating grin. Ian chuckled nervously. "Hell yeah, dude."

Max nodded. "3, 2, 1, action, boys!" The camera began recording and Max hurriedly took his seat in the back of the room, facing the camera.

Ian's mind was racing. Why was all of this anxiety hitting him now? He drew in a sharp breath and deeply exhaled, letting himself slouch forward a little. He wasn't ready for this, but dammit, he was gonna get this shit done. _Besides,_ Ian thought. _I'm getting revenue from this._.

"Okay, cunts." Max shouted with his bellowing voice. "Put on your blindfolds!"

Both Ian and Joji quickly tied the strips of fabric over their eyes, and they were off. Both men attempted to find their way to the mistletoe just by listening to Max's directions. It was fucking hilarious.

"Left, cunt! No, your other left, you moron!" Max shouted, trying to contain his laughter. "This is like to herd damn cats!"

They were all laughing their asses off at each other as they tried to navigate their way to the mistletoe. Both Ian and Joji were slipping on the butter, and Max's shrill laughter was getting louder with each potential risk of injury. It was almost a miracle when they had finally made it to their final destination.

Well, this was it. Ian was just seconds from his inevitable kiss with Joji, who was covered with dirt and butter. Ian was almost relieved when he realized the smell of butter would probably mask his B.O. He reached out to Joji, who was on the floor, and they made it to their feet and removed their blindfolds.

"We fucking did it. Fuck yeah!" Joji exclaimed, looking into the camera.

"Yeah, after ten fucking minutes of slipping and crawling on the floor," Max retorted.

Joji turned his head away from the camera and fixed his gaze on Ian. "'Kay, sugartits, you're gonna get a little lovin' from Papa Franku." Ian tensed as Joji roughly placed his had on his shoulder.

"Oh h-hell yeah," He said for the millionth time, as if those were the only words in his vocabulary. He blushed as he fumbled over his words, and he blushed even harder as Joji cupped his face in his hand and began to lean in.

Ian's eyes drooped as his best friend's lips locked with his, thankful that Joji kept it soft and quick. Not even three seconds later Joji pulled away, a wet noise heard as their lips broke contact. He kept his eyes closed for a moment afterwards, savoring the moment. He felt stupid, his actions like those of a fourteen year old girl after her first kiss. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Joji's face was red too, and he was grinning like an idiot.

"This is so fucked!" Max yelled, shrieking and heaving in hysterical laughter. Ian couldn't help but laugh with him.

The boys continued on with the silly skit. Ian re-buttered the floor, and Joji traded places with Max. They replayed the scene over. It had been just as funny as it had been with Joji, but when Max reluctantly pressed his lips with Ian's, he didn't feel the same rush. At this point, Ian had established something: He was not gay. He simply had an exception for his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, a chapter that's a little less shitty. The real action has finally began! Chapter 3 will be up soon, my doods!!


	3. Edward Glass Hands

Ian had replayed that scene over and over again in his mind, reliving every single detail. He sighed heavily at the thought of Joji's delicate touch, his soft pink lips feeling like downy feathers against his own.

Wait-did he really just describe that in his head? "Delicate touch"? "Like downy feathers"? Ian couldn't help but think he was losing his damn mind. He definitely had a crush on Joji, but the way he was describing it was like he was in a shitty made-for-TV romance flick. Ian never in his whole fucking life thought that he'd think the words that he just did about anybody ever, let alone one of his best friends. He was gonna beat himself up for this for the rest of his life.

At 1:00AM, after getting drunk as hell and re watching the movie "Chef" for the fifth time, the boys finally surrendered to bed. Ian quickly claimed the guest bed, not even taking the time to brush his teeth before face planting into his pillow. He snorted with drunken laughter as he heard Joji yelled obscenities at him for stealing the only other bed in the house. 

"Sleep on the couch, cunt!" Ian yelled back, turning his head to look down the hall. He sluggishly laid his head back down and closed his eyes, too wasted to do anything else. He drifted off to sleep with ease, his barely conscious mind easily blocking out Joji's angry rambling and the other noises of the house.

Ian woke up to the sound of eggs sizzling in a pan and a slight hangover. He resisted the urge to close his eyes and sleep his headache away, and sat up. He checked his phone. 9:27 in the morning. It really was time to get moving, they had more shit to film today. Ian still had his dirty, buttery clothes on from yesterday, so he gathered some new ones and hopped in the shower.

At about 1 in the afternoon, HTB had finally arrived and they were all ready to begin filming. For this scene, a small faux Christmas tree was placed at the end of the blue tarp in the backyard. The tarp was smeared with more butter, cake icing and whipped cream. Their goal was to go back and forth with glass ornaments and decorate the tree, all while HTB pelted them with gross fruitcakes, sharp ended candy canes, and gift boxes full of weird heavy shit, like rocks. This was going to be hella dangerous.

Ian still had yesterday's kiss floating around in his mind, but he had to shove it aside. This skit was definitely a safety hazard, and he needed to have full concentration at the task at hand. He lined up next to the ornament box with Max and Joji, and braced himself. He was up for this challenge. 

Joji looked towards HTB. "Okay dude, we're ready!" HTB nodded and began recording. Joji yelled a few things a few things at the camera, and then they picked up their ornaments and began making their way towards the tree.

The skit had gone just the way anyone could have expected. They all had cuts from shattered ornaments, and Ian had been hit in the head with a box. His ears wouldn't stop ringing, and he was extremely pissed at HTB. He had gone too far. Again.

Ian retreated into the safety of the house, seating himself down at the kitchen table. He was armed with a first aid kit and his own seething anger. He began picking shards of glass from his palms and treating the cuts, his concentration so strong he barely noticed Joji as he walked in. 

"Hey, Ian?"  
Ian didn't even bother to look up from his hands. He knew it was Joji, but he wasn't in the mood for any conversation.

"It's okay, dude. You know HTB didn't mean to hit you so hard." Joji took a beer out of the fridge with his just as injured and cleanly bandaged hands, and sat down next to his friend. Ian listened as he popped open his drink with a carbonated sizzle.

Ian continued angrily picking glass from his bleeding palms. He could feel Joji's stare burning into him as the man watched the expressions on his face. Ian just ignored him.

Both men continued to sit in the quiet kitchen, Joji continually watching and Ian still doctoring his beat up hands. It was a while until the silence was broken.

"So... I was thinking," Joji began. He sat and picked at his own bandages, still looking at Ian with a now sheepish demeanor. Ian could see him out of the corner of his eye, swearing he saw a faint blush washing over Joji's cheeks. He paused. Oh god. Was this about the kiss? His heart began to race a mile a minute as he waited in anticipation. 

Joji opened his mouth to speak, but almost hesitated. "So... Wh-what... Do you think about maybe using the shock collars again for the next skit?"

Ian sighed in relief. Or was it in disappointment? He couldn't tell. He didn't want to brush off the fact that Joji had asked his question a bit awkwardly, or the fact that his face was red, or the way he had been staring at him like he was prepping to ask something risky. Ian just kept his head down and continued tending to his hands. He mumbled out a reply in his most expressionless voice possible, something like "I don't care," or "go ahead". He barley noticed what came out of his own mouth, too concentrated on trying to cover up his shaky, nervous voice.

Joji just kind of sat there, looking at Ian as if he was a puppy that had just been kicked. He took a long swig of his alcohol. "Y-yeah. We'll read some... Christmas... Tongue twisters, or whatever." He slowly responded. He looked at his beer can for a minute before standing up and muttering out that he was going to go back out and find Max. And with that, he left.

Ian sat there in something that he could only think was shock. Did that just actually happen? What the fuck was that? He knew that was definitely NOT Joji's intended question. His mind was racing. He attempted to steady himself, taking deep breaths and relaxing his body. Ian gazed at his hands. He couldn't help but think he was completely fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm super, super sorry for not posting. I've had this chapter done since December(yeah. I'm being completely serious about that)and I didn't have the motivation to post it. I was feeling kind if depressed for a while, and after that moved on I just got lazy. I'm gonna try to start chapter 4 now, and I'm hoping I'll be able to get that done. My ideas for this story are getting low, but I'm going to try to make the next chapter great. Thanks for reading, y'all! Hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! As you can tell, I'm actually writing something with multiple chapters! I've already got chapters 2 and 3 done as well, so keep an eye out for those! Thank y'all for reading, i hope you enjoy!!


End file.
